


31. Today's special: torture

by Anything00but



Series: Whumptober 2020 [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Good Peter Hale, Hospitals, Human Stiles Stilinski, Hurt, Hurt Peter Hale, M/M, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Sane Peter Hale, Werewolf Peter Hale, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything00but/pseuds/Anything00but
Summary: “With those injuries it’s a miracle he still has blood in his body”, Melissa tells John when she joins the pack.Stiles can hear Melissa explain how the surgery went to the pack and his father. He can hear the words and he knows how close he was to lose Peter. They both hate hospitals and now they both have to stay in one.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Whumptober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947130
Comments: 5
Kudos: 419
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	31. Today's special: torture

experiment/whipped/ **left for dead**

  
  
  


“With those injuries it’s a miracle he still has blood in his body”, Melissa tells John when she joins the pack.

“Is he alive?” Stiles asks, lifting his head to look at Melissa.

“Yes, but he is still unconscious. And no, you can’t see him right now”, She tells him and Stiles jumps up from the chair and starts to pace along the hallway. 

Stiles can hear Melissa explain how the surgery went to the pack and his father. He can hear the words and he knows how close he was to lose Peter. They both hate hospitals and now they both have to stay in one. The smell of the hospital makes Stiles’ skin crawl, the scent of death and disinfectant. The overall feeling that the hospitals have is making Stiles sick. He hates the building. The Beacon Hills memorial hospital. The last place on earth he wants to be. He never thought that Peter would have to return to the place.

He can feel Peter, which is great. More than great since just hours ago he couldn’t feel him. He lost the older man, he couldn’t feel him and it made him crazy. The feeling of the mate bond snapping so suddenly still feels raw in Stiles’ chest even though it’s back back right where it was. At that second he had known something was wrong in the surgery. Peter would not just break the bond unless he was dead. No one had known why Stiles had suddenly burst out in tears and he had not told anyone.

Stiles hears how Melissa whispers to his father how they almost lost Peter. She isn’t as discreet as she likes to believe and Stiles doesn’t want to point that out to her. The doctors had brought him back when his heart had stopped during the surgery. They think Stiles doesn’t hear, but he does. He doesn’t say anything though, what good it would do to point it out that he knows. He could feel it when it happened. Stiles can only wonder if Derek and Cora could feel it too or not. They didn’t seem to react much differently at the time when Stiles felt Peter die for a minute. So he would bet his money on no, they didn’t feel their uncle die for the third time.

To think this would never have happened if they did not return to Beacon Hills for Christmas. They could have stayed in New York, spent Christmas just the two of them or they could have invited his father to their home. But no, Stiles wanted to return home after so many years, to stay with his father, see his old friends. It all feels so insignificant now. They could have spent the holidays at home, in bed, together. Safe from everything and everyone.

Peter would not be lying in a hospital. He would not be recovering from a surgery. Stiles knows Peter won’t have any physical scars after a few days when his healing kicks in. The mental scars however will never heal, Stiles knows. Peter still suffers from nightmares of the Hale fire that killed his family and he still dreams of the time when he was burned with Molotovs and killed by Derek even after almost fifteen years. One more thing to fuel the man’s nightmares.

“Stiles”, Scott says, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t touch me”, Stiles snarls, pushing the hand away, “Stay away from me.”

“Don’t be childish Stiles”, Scott huffs as he takes a step closer to Stiles.

“Me? Being childish?” Stiles asks outraged as he turns to Scott, “You almost got Peter killed.”

“What was I supposed to do?” Scott asks, making the puppy dog eyes at him.

Even after all these years the man doesn’t know how to carry a responsibility. Stiles knows why he never invited Scott to his and Peter’s wedding when the rest of the pack attended. Even Melissa came and congratulated them with tears in her eyes, she was so happy for them. He didn’t want Scott to ruin the important day for Peter. The day they got married ten years ago is the happiest Stiles remembers ever seeing Peter. The way Peter looked at him when they stood before the priest, saying their vows before their families. The bright smile when Stiles said yes, the gentle kiss they shared right after it. The way Peter would stay right by his side the whole night, beaming like he won the moon from the sky as he hold Stiles' hand. After the party when they were laying in the bed, just holding each other, Stiles knew he would love Peter for the rest of his life.

To move away from Beacon Hills right after he graduated from high school must have been one of the most easiest decisions in his life. They just packed their belongings they owned and let the moving company take care of the rest. The morning Stiles’ graduation was, they woke up in Peter’s apartment, in Peter’s bed. Stiles let Peter dress him in a suit the man had bought for him, against Stiles’ will. Peter had said he would not let Stiles walk on the stage to get his diploma in a hoodie and jeans, so Stiles relented, knowing Peter would buy it for him either way. It was just easier to let the older man dress him up and style his hair than to argue against it. Stiles had to admit he looked good on his graduation day.

Stiles’ father wasn’t a huge fan of Peter at first. But what parent would if you think about it? A man over half of your son’s age starts to hang in your home. Stiles gets it, he really does. He appreciates his father for being the adult in the situation and having a talk with Peter. He still to this day doesn’t know what they talked about but after that Peter was allowed to come and go as he wanted. John had a talk with Stiles too, but it was more of a sexual education and consent than anything. Stiles assured his father that nothing he didn’t want was happening and they would not do anything until Stiles was a legal adult. Stiles couldn’t be more grateful to have John as his father because John adapted to the situation quickly, he accepted that his son is in a relationship with a former murderer. It didn’t take long until Peter and John were drinking beer together and watching football on the tv.

Stiles likes to tease the men about it from time to time. At first they were just getting along for Stiles but it slowly graduated into a friendship. They share the same interest over Stiles’ well-being and the fact that Stiles is a human who could hurt himself. Once they really started to get to know each other they found out that they share many interests. Like football and love for ice hockey, sports in general. A good book or a movie. It’s scary sometimes seeing the two getting along so well for a sheriff and former murderous psychopath.

The pack reacted in different ways. Erica and Boyd were happy for them and they never forget to say it out loud. Lydia wasn’t a fan at first but came around shortly after when he saw how happy they were together. She told Stiles he trusts his judgement and supports their relationship, but she also said she isn’t afraid to kill Peter if he goes insane. Stiles thought that was only reasonable and agreed. Cora was on board from the start, the girl enjoying tormenting Derek about the fact that Stiles is also their uncle now. Derek was horrified, he said they have his blessing if it really is something they both want. Peter hadn’t liked the indication Derek made almost starting a fight with his nephew until Stiles made them talk about it in private. Isaac couldn’t care less so it was easy and really Stiles didn’t wait his approval on the matter.

Scott and Allison on the other hand- Stiles still wonders sometimes what he expected from those two. Allison didn’t want anything to do with Peter since he killed her aunt. Never mind the fact that her aunt killed Peter’s entire family. It’s like it never even crossed her mind- or Scott’s. Scott- always defending the wrong party was on Allison’s side. It was Peter after all who bit him and turned him, making his life a hell. Stiles wonders how. How Scott’s life can be hell? He is cured from his asthma, he got the hot girl and they have a child together and second one on the way, he can do things many only dream about, he is the vet for crying out loud. Scott got it all and he has the nerve to lecture how bad his life turned out to be- to be ripped from his humanity. 

So it’s to say those two didn’t like the news at all. The way Scott treated Peter before they moved away makes Stiles feel ashamed that he called the man his best friend at one point of his life. They have been avoiding Beacon Hills as best as they could. If they want to meet with the pack they invite the members they want to their home. It is always everyone else minus Scott and Allison. They have visited a couple of times in those fifteen years but those times can be counted with two hands. 

“You were supposed to act like an alpha”, Stiles snarls hatred in his eyes, “You were supposed to stay and fight for him. You are the alpha for heaven's sake. You should have stayed and tried to help him.”

“I could have died if I stayed”, Scott argues.

“It is your job as an alpha to stay and protect your pack!” Stiles yells, getting the pack’s attention.

“There were too many-”

“I don’t care! You are one sad excuse for an alpha and you should have never gotten the power”, Stiles snarls as he pokes Scott’s chest with his finger.

Stiles is fuming. The rage burning through him makes him see red as he looks at Scott. The smooth brained dolt. The absolute moron that natural selection should have wiped out before he was even born. Stiles is far beyond the point of caring if he is being mean. He could not give two fucks about it if he hurts Scott’s feelings. It’s the man’s fault his husband almost died- died and came back once more- it’s ridiculous. 

Stiles cannot understand how Scott has the balls to stand before him right now. The audacity to stand there and say there was nothing he could have done to help Peter. It has always been Scott’s ability to be completely obvious to everything happening around him. Like right now, missing the fact that Stiles doesn’t want to see him and the last thing he needs to do is try to talk to Stiles.

“I didn’t want to die Stiles”, Scott cries out defending himself and his idiotic decision.

“Do you think Peter wanted to? Huh? Did you stop to think about Peter’s wellbeing at any point? At any point at all?” Stiles asks with a dry laugh as he runs fingers through his hair, “No. I know you didn’t.”   


“It’s Peter-”   


“He is my husband! Peter is the man I have lived with for almost two decades”, Stiles yells glaring at Scott, “He has not done anything you would consider bad after he came back from the dead for the first time. I fail to see how you would justify that you tried to kill him indirectly.”

“Stiles”, Melissa comes to them, trying to calm him down, “You need to sit down. I’m sure Scott doesn’t mean it like that.”   


Stiles glares at her. If Stiles was thinking rationally he would know Melissa doesn’t mean anything bad with it. She just tries to stop the fight breaking out right then and there. But at the moment- Stiles would do nothing more than to just burn the whole building down. Or not burn- that would be cruel on more than one level and even Stiles knows it, he would just blow it up.

“Yeah Stiles, sit and calm down”, Scott sighs, “You are way too emotional to have a rational talk at the moment.”   


Everyone must know that Scott went too far with that. Everyone surges towards the two of them but they are all too slow to warn Scott. Scott doesn’t have time to even blink as Stiles throws him against the hard cement wall. The thud and the crack that can be heard fills the silence. No one dares to come close to Stiles to even try to help Scott. Stiles can feel the hovering pack at back, ready to pull him away from Scott at any given moment.

Stiles snarls, baring his teeth at the alpha as he lifts Scott up the wall by his throat. The shock grows in Scott’s eyes into fear as his legs don't reach the ground anymore. His breathing is labored as Stiles squeezes his airways with white knuckles. Stiles pulls a small dagger from his pocket- it’s a habit to carry it with him after a few too many close calls when he still lived in Beacon Hills.

“The only reason you are even breathing right now is because you have children and I know how it feels like to lose a parent”, Stiles snarls slowly, the threat clear as day even to Scott.

Stiles hears movement behind him.

“I wouldn’t even try”, Stiles growls at Allison.

He knows it’s her. He knows she has drawn out her gun and is pointing it at Stiles. She would not miss but neither would Stiles. One quick move and Scott would bleed to death before anyone would be able to do anything. So Stiles doesn’t even bother to turn to look at Allison. 

Scott’s eyes widen even more when there is a second sound of a gun being pulled out. 

“Drop the gun”, John says sternly.

Stiles smiles darkly knowing his father is pointing his gun at Allison. His father is pointing a gun at a pregnant woman to protect his son. The tension breaks when John cocks the gun and Allison lowers hers. Stiles lets out a chuckle as he lets Scott fall on the floor like a rag doll. He steps away from the man letting Allison rush to her husband.

“I will go outside for a few minutes and I want them out of here before I come back”, Stiles snarls as he walks past everyone and heads towards the stairs that lead outside.

No one follows him and Stiles is grateful for that. He doesn’t want to talk to anyone at the moment. He can hear his father saying something to Melissa, something about needing to give him his space. It’s pretty smart. Not that he would hurt her, not physically but in this mental state Stiles knows he could hurt her with his words.

Stiles doesn’t rush down the stairs, he takes his time to reach the bottom and the door. He pushes the door open letting the cool morning air hit his face. The sun is rising over the horizon and painting the sky pink and orange. Stiles takes a seat on the steps, letting the wind hit his face. He is tired, having been up for almost two days. Stiles rubs his face as he stares at the rising sun.

He just wants to go home and never return. 

Beacon Hills has taken too much from him already and it still tries to rob any last joy he has in his life. The town is cursed for anyone who knows about the supernatural. While Stiles sits there he thinks of how he lost his mother there, in the same hospital he almost lost Peter. He is lucky that Peter is a fighter who doesn’t bow down to death.

Stiles doesn’t know for how long he just sits there but when he gets up he knows Peter is awake. So he makes his way to his agitated husband’s in his hospital room. 

Peter is awake just as Stiles knew as he arrives at Peter's room. The man is laying on the bed, awake and aware of his surroundings. Stiles offers Peter a tight smile as he takes a seat next to his bed. Stiles takes Peter hand in his and brings it to his lips before pressing a kiss on it. 

“I will take you home my love”, Stiles whispers as he squeezes Peter’s hand as tears threaten to fall down the man’s cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> And the last one of the whumptober promts.


End file.
